


[Podfic] Rumspringa

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Length: 20-30 minutes, Parents & Children, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know if you notice anything missing, like the leaves on the trees or my clothes all over the floor. I don’t know if you even notice at all. Cause I was real quiet when I closed the door. –Fink, “This Is The Thing”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rumspringa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumspringa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14712) by july. 



> Cover art by cybel!

**Length:** 0:20:23

_Music: Metal Detektor, by Spoon_

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/4xwqg2qneog8grak06qg) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/t9xqwh3cojw48y9y2u1w)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

 


End file.
